1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held fastener drive-in tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In hand-held fastener drive-in tools of the kind mentioned above, the driving energy is produced from, e.g., liquid or gaseous fuels or electrical energy stored, for example, in a battery. The drive-in tools have a displaceable drive-in ram with which fasteners can be driven into a workpiece.
German Publication DE 10 2005 000 089 A1 discloses a hand-held fastener drive-in tool having a drive unit for driving a drive-in ram which is displaceably mounted in a guide. The drive unit has at least one drive spring which can be tensioned by an electrically operated tensioning device. A press-on feeler that cooperates with switching means, is arranged at a muzzle of the fastener drive-in tool. The switching means is electrically connected to a control unit by a conductor. The switching means itself sends an electric signal to the control unit as soon as the press-on feeler is actuated in response to the fastener drive-in tool being pressed against a workpiece. This ensures that the fastener drive-in tool can only be actuated when it has been properly pressed against a workpiece or the like.
A fastener drive-in tool of this type is only conditionally suitable for mounting an auxiliary constructional component, e.g., a cable binder or formwork stop, on the muzzle prior to a drive-in process because, in this case, the switching means will be actuated already before pressing against a workpiece.